


Don't Walk Away

by alittleshotofjohn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshotofjohn/pseuds/alittleshotofjohn
Summary: General Hux's life was falling apart. Everything he'd spent his entire life working for exploded with Starkiller Base, and a certain all too arrogant force user was the one to blame.





	

Everything was falling apart faster than Hux could keep up with, Starkiller base was exploding and there are rumors that Ren succeeded in killing his father, Han Solo, and those rumors have confirmed true. Hux was hysterical, just like every surviving officer he’d lost everything and it was all Kylo’s fault. 

“It didn’t work did it? Killing your father, fighting and losing to an inexperienced scavenger all in the name of your own pride, well congratulations Ren. I hope you got what you wanted.” Hux spat at a semi-conscious Kylo Ren. “Put him in the bacta tank before he bleeds to death.” 

Hux wanted to cry; he wanted at that moment to break something, anything but he wouldn’t do it. He will not act like the one person he hates the most.

I should’ve left him on that base to die, Hux thought to himself as he walked to his quarters, He’s ruined everything yet he never has to suffer the consequences because he’s Snoke’s perfect apprentice.

“General, Commander Ren should be healed in four hours” the doctor paged as Hux walked into his bedroom. “Understood, page me again when he wakes up” 

The reoccurring theme of Hux’s time as General was always looking after Ren and his wellbeing because 

At the end of the day he was no one to the Supreme Leader, he’s as easily replicable as the general before him. The worst part is that he knows he’s going to die, and as usual, it’s all Kylo’s fault. 

There have been two constants in Hux’s life, the blaster in his quarters and the brandy he keeps in the shelf next to it. He only has four hours before Ren wakes up to try and stop him. 

But it’s too late; he’d rather die by his own hand than Rens. Before he can talk himself out of it, Armitage Hux, General of the First Order chugged an entire bottle of brandy and pulled the trigger. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ren woke from the bacta tank and broke his way out, killing everyone in his way. He’d felt it in the force but can’t believe it, the force was wrong it had to be. When he arrived at Hux’s quarters he broke the door down and was greeted by a sight he will never forget. 

Hux did it, he ended his life and Ren was the one to blame. All he had left of the General was his greatcoat, and for the first time in a long time, Kylo Ren let himself cry. 

He should’ve told Hux everything but he was afraid. Afraid Hux would laugh at him and ridicule him but if he would’ve said something, anything Hux might still be alive.   
He can’t imagine a world without Hux, will not bring himself to work with another General.

So he walked over to Hux’s body, sat down, grabbed the blaster, and joined Hux in the sweet release of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Atmosphere by Joy Division


End file.
